Let the Paintball War Begin! Red Team vs Blue Team
by PokeFreak45
Summary: They haven't had fun together ever since middle school. But, that's going to change. Now, it's time for these teens to try out a fun little game. Paintball fight. Shippings: OldRival, MangaQuest, and Frantic
1. Chapter 1: Red VS Blue, Girls VS Boys

**Hi hi! This is PokeFreak45 and I'm going to give you a story with ****NO**** Red and Yellow. WHAT?! I know, but I'm at least going to mention them in the beginning. I got this idea, or at least, rewriting the story, from Republic Empire (thanks!). ****Anyway, enough with the blabbering. Let's get to the story in three…. two…. one…. GO!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown in the story.**

Chapter 1: Red V.S. Blue, Girls V.S. Boys

Blue's P.O.V:

Ugh… why did Gold call us? It's freaking 9:00 A.M for Mew's sake; I have better things to do. I sighed but started to walk faster. In about 12 minutes, I finally made it to the Celadon Park, seeing Gold and the others near the paint ball forts. I started running towards them, Crystal noticing me first.

"Hi, Blue!" Crystal exclaimed. Everyone else turned to see me and I waved "hello" to them. I turned to Gold with a hand on my hip.

"You better tell me what's going on and it better have a good reason for it too." I said, having an angry tone. Gold put his hands out in front of him, telling me to calm down. He turned to all of us. "I have thought of a good idea. Why don't we all have a paintball fight? We haven't had fun ever since we were little 10 year olds. Why don't we just try this out?" We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"But, we never touched our paintball guns since," Ruby pointed out. "Plus, they're still at home. How are we going to play?" I never thought of that, actually. "We'll use the ones Green and I brought." replied Gold, holding up a red duffle bag with loaded paint guns. I looked at Green. He, too, held up a blue bag full of loaded paint guns. Wait; there are four guns in each bag. That means…

"Where's Red and Yellow?" I asked. "They couldn't make it because Yellow's sick and Red said he'd take care of her. That's why I told Green to bring only four paint guns." said Gold. I nodded my head. Makes sense.

"Okay!" exclaimed Gold. "This will be a girl against boys fight. The rules are the same for any other paintball game; get shot, you're out. Shoot another person, they're out. When your whole team is eliminated, your team loses. The winning prize is that the other team that lost has to pay for everyone's dinner later tonight. Understood?" We all nodded. "Good. Blue, you're the leader for the red team. Green will be the leader for our team. We'll take the blue bag; you guys take the red bag. Okay? GO!" Gold pulled out a random blow horn from who knows where and pressed the button. We all ran to the bases from the ends and I pulled out the equipment from the bag. We got the paint guns and double checked if they were _fully _loaded, knowing sneaky Gold, and put on the gear. As I was adjusting Sapphire's helmet, Crystal came up to me. "Do you think we can really win this?" I smiled. "Hell yeah. What do you think?" Crystal smiled back and put her helmet. I grabbed the gun and ran to the closest thing for shelter. I smirked.

Let the war of paint balls begin.

**Yay! Finally done! Don't blame me if this was a bad chapter. I just tried my best with this. Oh, and again, thank you Republic Empire for letting me do this. I enjoyed writing this first chapter, and expect the best throughout the rest of it! Okay, until next time! PokeFreak45 out.**


	2. Chapter II: Anytime now

**Hi again! It's PokeFreak45 here, giving you the second chapter of this story! Now, before we begin, the chapters that I write for ANY story may be shorter than how you expect it. Sorry if that happens, but usually I just can't think of anything else to put on it, so I just go with that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not****own any of the Pokemon/Pokespe franchise.**

**Sapphire's P.O.V:**

I ran to the closest thing of shelter. I looked at my surroundings. It's clear so far. So, I carefully walked over to another rock and hid behind it. Then, I heard a sudden rustling up ahead. I wasn't sure of it, but I closed my eyes and concentrated to hear it more clearly, just in case. It came again five seconds later. I gripped my paint gun tighter and ran back to base. Crystal was still there. I took of my helmet.

"How are things on your side?" Crystal asked me. I pointed to where I heard the rustling. "Someone's coming from there. Get ready." I put on my helmet again, getting ready to shoot. I waited for three minutes longer, and then put down my gun. "I guess it was just me…" I said. Crystal patted my back. "It's fine. But either way, we still don't know if the enemy's around or not. So just be cautious." she said. When she put back her helmet on and left, I sighed. I haven't played this game in so long, it's messing up my senses.

"Sapphire!" Crystal shouted. I jumped in surprise and saw Crystal coming back. "I overheard Gold and Ruby's conversation. They're going to advance on us!" I nodded, getting my paint gun ready. I ran over to the closest thing I can call shelter and saw a shadow, most likely to be a person's, walking around. I started to fire, almost getting the person. I gritted my teeth and followed the sneaky little shadow. When I got a bit closer, I noticed that it was actually Gold. I began to fire once again, but he still got away from it. He turned and tried to shoot me, but I dodged it just in time. From the corner of my eye, I saw Crystal chasing down Ruby; both of them were shooting at each other like no tomorrow. While Crystal was still in hearing range, I thought of a plan.

"Switch, Crystal!" I exclaimed. She looked at me and nodded, jumping over to my side and I jumped over to hers. As soon as I did, I saw Crystal running after Gold. I smiled, running after Ruby. I finally found him, and I tried shooting at him. I kept on missing, but I almost got him five times. Ruby sure is quick. So, I started to pick up the pace with him. We stopped running once we were in a grassy, forest-like area. We began to shoot at each other, only to cancel out our own paint balls. I quickly looked at my paint meter. It was halfway full now. Shit, if I keep it up like this, I won't get anywhere. But neither would Ruby. So, we kept on firing, blocking all of our shots one by one. It literally felt like hours of doing this until I ran out of ammo. I looked at Ruby. He, too, didn't have any more ammo to fire at me. We both stared at each other for a _long_ time. After realizing it was getting awkward, I looked away, my face hot. I walked back to base, sensing Ruby behind me, probably going back to reload his gun too.

"So, having some fun so far, Sapph?" Ruby asked me. I shrugged.

"If you mean spending almost half an hour blocking other paint balls with your own, running out of paint to shoot, and then coming back to your base to get your paint gun reloaded fun, then I would probably say no." I replied in a bored tone. Ruby smirked. "Is that so?" he asked. "I was thinking the same thing. Or at least, similar to what you were thinking." I stopped walking and turned to him. "Like what?" I asked him.

"I thought that this would be fun later on, but if we are going to keep it up like this for the whole entire fight, we might as well not play and just go home." Ruby said. He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Who would waste their time on paintballing when it's such a nice day today?" I shrugged. It was a nice day…

"Come on," Ruby said. "We need to refill our guns, right?" I nodded. So, we walked back to our respective bases, almost forgetting about the others. Speaking of others, I wonder what Blue's doing…

**Green's P.O.V:**

"Wait- why are we ditching them again?" I asked the Blue. She turned to me. "Because I don't want to waste any time on paintballing. Plus, I needed someone to come with me," I sighed. "I have a life too, you know." She smiled. "Oh, come on! I know you didn't want to be there either. I promise not to torture you~" she said. I sighed again. "Okay then…"

"Yay! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to Town Square. Then, it hit me.

My paintball guns were still back there. With Gold. And the others. And I forgot to bring them with me. …Well, shit.

**And that's it, folks! I don't really have anything else to say but thanks to the people who reviewed! Bye!**


	3. NEWS ALERT!

**Hey guys! Sorry about telling you this, but I'll be putting off this story, "Let the Paintball War Begin! Red Team vs Blue Team" until further notice. I'M REALLY SORRY, REPUBLIC EMPIRE FOR LETTING YOU DOWN :(. It's just that I don't have much inspiration for this story as much. And again, I'M A FREAKING NEWBIE, GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK. No hard feelings, right? I'm really sorry, but I'll try my best to keep this story going. Until then!**

**- PokeFreak45 ~**


End file.
